totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bit Players (TDI-G
This character page is designed for use with Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan, and describes the bit players that are represented in the TDI-G&S compilation. These players are listed below in order of first appearance: Critics and Broadcast Standards Because broadcast standards for children's programming are more restrictive in the United States (or, at least, on Cartoon Network, which aired Total Drama Island in the U.S.) than in Canada, the U.S. version of TDI was somewhat bowdlerized, with milder language and less innuendo than the original. For example, words such as “crap”, “frikkin’” and “sucks”—even words such as “stupid” or “freak”—were generally replaced wherever they occurred, although isolated examples did survive. This censorship had the regrettable effect of ruining several wordplay-based jokes. In Total Drama Action, Cartoon Network was much less heavy-handed with its editing. Bunny/Bunny II A pair of wild rabbits. D.J. found Bunny during the overnight camping challenge (episode #6, “The Sucky Outdoors”) and adopted it as a pet. When the original Bunny fell victim to a predator during the trust-building challenge (episode #11, “Who Can You Trust?”), Duncan obtained a replacement without D.J. being any the wiser. Sumo Wrestler In episode #7 ("Phobia Factor"), Heather is revealed to have a phobia toward sumo wrestlers, so she must face one in the challenge. Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) The “Mounties” of the Klondike gold rush, the RCMP is Canada’s federal law enforcement agency, roughly equivalent to the American FBI. They come for Izzy in episode #8 (“Up the Creek”), but it is later revealed that they failed to capture her. Sasquatchanakwa Apparently the proper name of a local sasquatch. Sasquatches first appeared in episode #3 (“The Big Sleep”), but the individual called Sasquatchanakwa was first identified in episode #15 (“No Pain, No Game”). Killer Bunny A reference to the 1975 film, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, this ordinary-looking rabbit has sharklike teeth and a lionlike roar. It guards the key that Bridgette is assigned to retrieve during the pirate treasure hunt (episode #16, “Search and Do Not Destroy”). Not having the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch at her disposal, Bridgette fails to retrieve her key. Escaped Psycho Killer With A Chainsaw And A Hook (EPKWACAAH) In the “scary movie” scenario (episode #19, “Hook, Line and Screamer”), Chef Hatchet poses as an EPKWACAAH—patterned after Jason Voorhees of the Friday the 13th movie franchise—to terrorize the campers. Unknown to anyone at the time, a real EPKWACAAH had also come to the island. The two can be told apart by skin tone, and by the fact that Chef Hatchet’s chainsaw is mounted on a hockey stick. Mr. Coconut A takeoff on Wilson the volleyball from the 2000 film, Cast Away. In the shipwreck scenario (episode #23, “Camp Castaways”), the mentally deteriorating Owen attributes a personality to an ordinary coconut, and later draws a “smile well-bred” upon it. Mr. Coconut's Theme “The Criminal Cried” (soloist verse 3, “Now though you’d have said that head was dead”, MIDI file 1:54 – 2:38) from The Mikado (click the first link above for the MIDI file) Now, though you’d have said that head was dead (For its owner, dead was he), It stood on its neck with a smile well-bred, And bowed three times to me! It was none of your impudent off-hand nods, But as humble as could be; For it clearly knew The deference due To a man of pedigree! And it’s oh, I vow, This deathly bow Was a touching sight to see; Though trunkless, yet It couldn’t forget The deference due to me! Gwen's Hometown Buddies “Marilyn”, “Pixiecorpse”, and “Reaper” are Goths, like Gwen, but appear to be much more hardcore than she. Indeed, they look more undead or demonic than human. They do not appear in person; but the wrap party (episode #27, “Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island”), Gwen shows photographs of them to the disconcerted Trent and LeShawna. Balloonist Cameraman In the million-dollar treasure hunt (episode #27), a cameraman in a hot air balloon gets too close to Courtney, and she “balloonjacks” him. Category:Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan